The Two Shell Treaty (2006 Series)
Episode 9 '''is the '''ninth episode of ''Super Mario Bros. Z''. It is the second episode of the Omega Doomship arc. This episode picks up where the previous one left off. Plot After entering the Omega Doomship and destroying Bowser's Army and Koopatrols, Mario's fate is currently unknown after being weakened and poisoned by the Poison Mushroom twice and being badly defeated by Basilisx, while Bowser and the princess are watching him. Yoshi, Tanooki Luigi and Fire Sonic are incapacitated due to Basilisx turning them to stone. Dr. Eggman has left Bowser's command outpost to finish completing his secret weapon (Mecha Mario) after seeing his arch-nemesis along with the other three heroes. Meanwhile, Shadow has elected to pursue the remaining two Chaos Emeralds by himself, due to a disagreement with Sonic to help Mario, Yoshi, and Luigi save Princess Peach from Bowser. Stuffwell was left behind by Luigi and Yoshi in the Skypop after passing through in a hole that Luigi destroyed by the Sky Pop Mark II's missile, without knowing what happened to Mario and his friends. All of the rest is currently unknown except that the Heroes will encounter and fight Bowser's mighty children, the Koopalings and especially Bowser Jr. There will also be a second fight with Basilisx in this episode but it is unknown if it will between Mario and Baslisx or all of the heroes (except for shadow) and Basilisx. Trivia *Alvin-Earthworm stated that he is not making any previews, possibly to add in some suspense. *He has said that one new Power-Up will be making an appearance for the heroes. It will either be the Rock Mushroom, the Cloud Flower, the Dash Pepper, the Blimp Fruit or the Bulb berry from Super Mario Galaxy 2. *But unfortunately, it has been confirmed that Shadow will not return in this next Episode, because he is a "lone wolf", and powerful enough to be alone, so it is unknown if Alvin will make a cutscene of him being alone searching the two remaining Chaos Emeralds or fighting with Mecha Sonic. *It could be possible that either Alvin could be making this episode longer than episode 7, or is having a rough time finding certain things for this episode. *In an attempt to remedy the impatience of viewers and fans, Alvin placed a poll on his DeviantArt page, asking fans to vote on which song should be used in the second fight sequence with Basilisx. This poll was placed on his site on October 27, 2010. This not only reveals that Alvin does use the input of his fans into his videos, but also helps to show that he is currently in production of Episode 9, contrary to rumors that he had stopped the series completely. *Alvin has recently stated that due to a real life problem, he has put the series on hold. *Alvin recently stated, (via reply to Youtube comment), that the 9th episode of Super Mario Bros. Z will be released between the months of Febuary and March of 2011. Thus marking the longest he has taken to release an episode. Appearances *Mario (9th) *Luigi (9th) *Sonic (8th) *Princess Peach (8th) (expected) *Yoshi (7th) *Bowser (5th) (expected) *Eggman (5th) (expected) *Kamek (5th) (expected) *Kammy (3rd) (expected) *Stuffwell (3rd) *The Koopalings (3rd) (confirmed) *Basilisx (2nd) (confirmed) *Mecha Mario (2nd) (possibly) Category:Mario Appearances Category:Luigi Appearances Category:Sonic Appearances Category:Yoshi Appearances Category:Koopalings Appearances Category:Basilisx Appearances Category:Stuffwell Appearances Category:Bowser Appearances Category:Princess Peach Appearances Category:Kamek Appearances Category:Kammy Appearances Category:Episodes